Summer Rain
by Cloud-1-3-5 and Ame Emi Dai
Summary: The first rain of summer. So beautiful, so soft and so sweet, the cooling kiss that Ryou seeks. One-shot vignette


Hey all! Bazu here again, with another piece of work. This is just a little vignette (description of a scene) that I wrote for the Saiden no Hikarism September fic rush, 'Falling Water.' Short and simple, but I love it. It's also a nice piece of Ryou fanservice too!

* * *

Rain.  
  
It was coming. There was a smell in the air, a subtle promise, a freshness that guaranteed those that recognised it that the rain _would_ come. The assurance hung in the air like a whispered word on a breezeless day, like the muted hum of distant traffic in the background of a suburban garden. It was undeniably there, however gentle it may be.  
  
A soft, creamy-white foot set itself gracefully in the flowing green grass as Ryou stepped further into the garden, gazing up at the sky with almost a sense of awe. Though the clouds were only grey right now, he too could sense the rain coming. He didn't know how long it would take to arrive, but he knew.  
  
Another pace carried him completely off the garden path, soothing his feet in the cool vegetation, a welcomed change from the heat that had been present that day. A single trickle of water rolled down his bare chest from his still-damp hair, a path highlighted gold by the light from the surrounding streetlamps. Fresh out of the shower, Ryou hitched the towel draped about his waist a little tighter, brushing some stray tresses plastered across his cheek behind his ear.  
  
How he longed for the rain. He yearned for it; _needed_ it, wanted the cool liquid to soothe his skin, to chase away the heat of the day, to refresh him in a way that even showering couldn't. He felt a soft aching about his general body, as if it were silently crying out for the shower from the heavens, begging desperately for release from the stifling oppression it had been subjected to all summer. As Ryou allowed the vision of his expectations to briefly wash over him, he closed his eyes with a satisfied smile, giving a small 'mmm' in anticipation.  
  
Opening his eyes, he peered skywards once more, searching for any sign that his release might be closer, his smile widening as he spotted black clouds rolling in. A light breeze had picked up, carrying them in faster, as if nature or the gods had heard his plea and were granting it. He shivered softly in excitement, the gentle gusts brushing softly against his skin in a delightful way, and reached up to flick his hair back, revelling in the warm feeling of the wind brushing across his neck. Slowly, he allowed his soft silvery hair to fall between his fingers, fanning as it fell back to its usual spot, and closed his eyes once more, softly tracing his hands down his body as if waking it up, setting the nerves alight ready for the rain to come. He could feel the very air around him tingling against his skin now, and one more fleeting look skyward confirmed his hopes.  
  
It wouldn't be long at all.  
  
The delicate boy gave a soft whimper in anticipation, fixing puppy-like chestnut eyes on the clouds, craving the sweet, soft caress of the rain all the more, be it a light shower or a downpour. For so many weeks, he had waited for the first rain of summer. For so long, he had watched the weather forecasts day in and day out, optimistic of any announcement that should be made. None had come, not even for today - but that didn't matter now. Ryou could feel it, could sense the charged particles in the air, could practically taste the sweet droplets already. It didn't matter that the rain was coming without announcement; without fanfare; without warning.  
  
It was _coming,_ and that was what mattered.  
  
The boy licked his lips softly, panting slightly as he felt his frustration mounting. For every second that passed, his yearning doubled, every inch of him aching, crying out for the water to arrive. So joyous would the moment be when the heavens did open.  
  
A mighty boom rolled across the sky, and Ryou's eyes lit up, shining with exuberance. A soft rustling of rain falling heavily swept rapidly toward him from the bottom of the garden, and with a soft gasp of delight he felt the sheet of falling water engulf him too, a gentle laugh rising from his chest as the cool, caressing droplets raced over his body, easing his aches and purifying his skin, cleansing the heat from every pore the water could reach. Loosening the towel around his waist, Ryou allowed it to drop to the grassy surface, stepping forward out of it and turning his head skyward, softly tracing his hands down his naked body and giving soft moans, his burning desire quenched. Naked as the day he was born and wrapped in nothing more than his own ecstasy, Ryou simply stood there, his fingers occasionally tracing the contours of his physique as the heat of the summer melted away.

* * *

End

* * *

Review pweasu?


End file.
